HunHan on Weibo
by nininguin
Summary: Luhan yang mengelike foto Hunhan di Weibo ternyata sudah janjian dengan sehun dan apa saja yang dilakukan hunhan didalam kamar hotel? dan apa hubungannya dengan Vapp chanbaek? [Hunhan Yaoi BoysL] [Mature-Sex activities]


_Hunhan On Weibo_

Author: nininguin

Cast: Sehun x Luhan | Hunhan

Rate: Mature

* * *

520

"Sehun kemana sih belum datang juga katanya janjian jam segini.." Luhan daritadi masih mengutuk sehun yang belum juga datang ke hotel yang mereka sewa. Hari ini adalah akhir tahun menuju tahun baru 2016, luhan dan sehun adalah sepasang kekasih yang selama ini terpisah oleh jarak. Sehun dan Luhan dulu adalah idol group EXO, tetapi setelah Luhan keluar dan memilih bersolo karier di china membuat mereka berdua berpisah dan menjadi jarang bertemu.

Tetapi di akhir tahun ini mereka memilih untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama di hotel bintang lima di China dengan interior hotel yang membawa suasana hangat dan juga permandangan luar hotel yang menampakkan permandangan malam negri tirai bambu tersebut.

Luhan yang bosan karena menunggu sehun yang tidak datang juga akhirnya iseng membuka akun weibonya, saat sedang melihat-lihat timeline weibonya tiba-tiba ada satu akun yang menarik perhatiannya, dengan penasaran akhirnya Luhan membuka akun tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum misterius, setelah membaca dan melihat isi dari postingan akun tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya luhan menekan tanda _like._

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi sehun dan hunhan shipper setelah tau aku mengelike postingan ini hihihi" Luhan tertawa kecil dan masih saja memainkan akun weibo, banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat tahun baru kepadanya, terutama fans nya dan juga orang terdekatnya.

Saat sedang asik memainkan weibo tiba-tiba ada pesan chat di Line luhan, segera luhan men-close akun weibonya dan membuka Line nya, ternyata baekhyun yang mengirimkan pesan kepada Luhan.

Byun Baek:

" **Lu-ge sedang apa sekarang kau dikamar? apa masih menunggu sehunmu datang?^^"**

Luhan:

" **That's right baek, sehun belum datang juga dan aku bosan menunggunya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? TT"**

Byun Baek:

" **Kasihan sekali rusa yang malang T-T sekarang aku dan chanyeol akan melakukan Vapp berdua saja diatas ranjang kkk~"**

Luhan:

" **Ya! apa kalian berencana untuk** _ **go public**_ **?"**

Byun Baek:

" **Belum saatnya Lu-ge, kami hanya ingin memberikan kado untuk ChanBaek shipper diakhir tahun ini^^"**

" **dan OH MY CHAN! LU-GE APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGELIKE POSTINGAN TENTANG KAU DAN SEHUN DI WEIBO?"**

Luhan:

" **yo~~ aku ingin memberikan kado juga kepada HunHan shipper dan ingin mengatakan bahwa kami masih berhubungan, romantis bukan?*-*"**

Byun Baek:

" **Terus saja bermain kode, yasudah ge aku off chat dulu~ chanyeol sudah datang, bye Lu-ge! nikmati malam ini dengan sehun~ jangan lupa pakai pengaman ya HAHAHA"**

Luhan:

" **Dasar pria binal! kau juga jangan biarkan chanyeol keluar didalam HAHAHA annyeong!~"**

click—Luhan mengunci handphone nya dan mengecek jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 23:45 malam. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena sehun belum juga datang, bahkan chat yang luhan kirimkan belum juga dibalas olehnya. Bosan menunggu akhirnya luhan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu untuk diminumnya.

Sampai didapur luhan langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu coklat yang ada di dalam kemasan, saat sedang mengaduk susu tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Luhan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya karena kaget, dengan perlahan luhan membalik badannya dan menatap wajah pria didepannya.

"Jangan kebiasaan membuatku kaget sehun! dan berhenti tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu-aku sedang marah kepadamu!" pria itu adalah sehun, orang yang daritadi luhan tunggu dan dengan kurang ajarnya tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan marah Lu~ tadi macet sekali karena banyak yang ingin melihat pesta tahun baru didekat hotel ini, makanya aku terlambat" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang luhan dan mencium pipi luhan sekilas.

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja aku bosan menunggu mu, hampir saja tadi aku ketiduran" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengalungkan lengannya keleher sehun. Sehun menatap gemas kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak boleh ketiduran karena malam ini aku ingin berada didalammu, aku merindukanmu.." ucap sehun membisikkan ke telinga luhan dengan suara beratnya, Luhan langsung mengelus lehernya dengan lemas karena mendengar suara sehun dan terpaan nafas hangat kekasihnya.

Sehun mengulum telinga kiri luhan dengan lembut sambil menjilatnya, luhan yang daritadi berada didalam pelukan sehun langsung tidak berdaya dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun. Sehun kembali mengulum telinga luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata manis kepada luhan.

"nghh—sebentar sehun aku habiskan dulu susu ini" Luhan menahan dada sehun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, sehun menatap luhan sekilas dan tersenyum sinis sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi susu ditangan luhan.

"Jangan diminum lu, ini akan terasa semakin nikmat apabila aku meminum susu ini yang berada di sekitar tubuhmu.." Ucap sehun membuat luhan terkejut dan dengan gelengan keras luhan menolak.

"Aku tidak ingin tubuhku lengket karena susu ini, dan jangan macam-macam sehun!" sehun mengintimidasi luhan dengan tatapannya, sehun tidak suka disanggah dan dengan terburu-buru sehun menggendong luhan menuju kamar, sesampai dikamar sehun menghempaskan tubuh luhan keatas kasur.

"Tunggu diam disini aku akan kembali" setelah berkata demikian sehun menuju kedapur untuk mengambil kembali susu tersebut, didalam kamar luhan terlihat resah karena penolakan dia tadi, seharusnya ia tau bahwa sehun tidak suka disanggah.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dengan susu yang ada digenggamannya dan menatap luhan yang terbaring pasrah diatas kasur dengan tubuhnya yang selalu membuat sehun terangsang. Sehun langsung melepaskan kemeja yang digunakannya dan segera naik keatas kasur.

"Lu puaskan aku malam ini" Ucap sehun final dan membuat luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. Luhan mengambil alih permainan, ia sekarang berada diatas perut sehun dan dengan gerakan sensual ia membuka kancing kemejanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menatap sehun menggoda.

Setelah membuka kemejanya luhan langsung mencium bibir sehun, sehun yang daritadi menatap luhan dengan tidak sabar membalas ciuman dari luhan. Bibir bawah luhan, sehun kulum dengan dalam secara terus-menerus. Tangan sehun mengelus puting luhan dengan gerakan melingkar dan terkadang mencubit pelan puting tersebut.

"sshh ahhh—sehunnh" desahan putus asa luhan membuat penis sehun semakin terangsang, sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan membalikkan tubuh luhan dan membuat luhan berada dibawah kungkungannya. Sehun melepas celana jeans luhan dan juga celana dalamnya, penis luhan kini sudah berada didalam genggamannya.

Dengan teratur sehun meremas penis luhan sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan hangat dipaha dalam luhan, luhan hanya mendesah keenakan atas perlakuan sehun. Remasan dipenis luhan semakin cepat dan sehun kembali mencium bibir luhan dengan kasar. Luhan tidak kuat lagi dan segera mengeluarkan sprema nya ditangan sehun.

"ahh—sudah berhenti sehun hmmhh" Luhan menahan tangan sehun yang masih meremas penisnya, sehun melepaskan tangannya dan melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan sperma luhan dan langsung menjilat sperma tersebut.

"Nikmat seperti dirimu Lu" Ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan tajam, setelah habis menjilat sprema yang ada ditangannya, sehun lalu mengambil susu yang tadi dibuat luhan dan langsung menumpahkan susu tersebut diatas tubuh luhan.

Luhan hanya terbaring pasrah dan mendesah pelan karena dingin yang dirasakannya, Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan menggoda dan memancing sehun untuk segera memasukinya. Sehun menatap bangga hasil kerjanya, sekarang tubuh luhan sudah semakin mengkilat dengan susu yang ditumpahkannya tadi.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir luhan, kali ini menggunakan lidahnya. Lidah sehun menjilat barisan gigi luhan dari luar sampai dalam dan membelit lidah luhan yang bergerak nakal didalam mulutnya. Bibir sehun mengulum bibir bawah luhan dan sedikit menggigit memberikan rangsangannya terhadap luhan, setelah puas dengan bibir luhan, sehun menuju keleher dan mengecup kecil leher tersebut.

Kecupan demi kecupan yang sehun berikan membuat luhan bergerak resah, Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher luhan dengan lembut ingin merasakan manisnya leher mulus kekasihnya tersebut. Sehun memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil dan kembali menghisapnya untuk membuat beberapa hickeys atau kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa luhan adalah miliknya.

Kecupan sehun lalu turun menuju puting kanan luhan, dengan tubuh luhan yang terbaluri susu tadi membuat puting luhan terlihat begitu mengkilap dan menggoda hasrat sehun untuk mengulumnya. Sehun mengulum puting kanan dan memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil untuk puting kiri luhan menggunakan tangannya.

Dengan terampil sehun menghisap kuat puting kanan luhan dan membuat luhan menggelinjang keenakan dengan semua yang diberikan oleh sehun, sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menelusuri puting luhan dengan menjilat melingkar diarea puting tersebut.

"ahmm ahhh—lebih dalammh" Luhan terus mendesah pasrah atas semua perlakuan sehun, setelah menjilat puting luhan sehun turun kebawah menuju pusar luhan, kembali sehun julurkan lidahnya menjilat pusar dalam luhan dengan jilatan sensual. Luhan kembali menegang dan menarik pelan rambut sehun.

Sehun turun kebawa lagi menatap penis luhan yang sudah menegang karena _foreplay_ yang ia lakukan, sehun menatap luhan yang keenakan dengan servicenya.

"Apa penis ini ingin aku manjakan juga Lu?" tanya sehun menggoda dan langsung diberi anggukan oleh luhan, tetapi sehun menggeleng dan menatap luhan tajam.

"Aku ingin langsung memasuki mu, penisku sudah tidak sabar Lu" setelah berkata begitu sehun langsung berdiri menuju nakas kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil _lube_ yang sudah disiapkannya daritadi. Sehun menaiki kembali kasur dan membuka tutup lube tersebut. Sehun mengambil tangan luhan dan menuangkan cairan lube tersebut diatas tangan luhan.

Luhan segera mengolesi penis sehun menggunakan lube yang ada ditangannya, dan dengan gerakan lembut luhan mengurut penis yang dan meratakan lube tersebut. Sehun menggeram keenakan atas perlakuan tangan handal luhan yang mengurut penisnya, dengan tidak sabaran sehun melepaskan tangan luhan dari penisnya dan segera mempersiapkan lubang luhan.

Sehun menatap lubang _hole_ luhan dengan tatapan nafsu, kedua paha luhan sehun sanggakan dibahunya dan menunduk untuk menjilat lubang luhan menggunakan lidahnya.

"AAH! nikmat sekalihh nghh sehunahhh" Luhan mendesah keras karena lidah sehun yang keluar masuk didalam lubangnya, kerutan lubang luhan mulai membuka dan basah atas perlakuan lidah sehun. Setelah meregangkan lubang luhan menggunakan lidahnya, sehun segera mempersiapkan penisnya menuju lubang luhan.

"Aku akan masuk Lu, apabila sakit kau bisa mencakar punggungku.." bisik sehun ditelinga luhan dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala luhan. Sehun segera memegang penisnya mengarahkan kedalam lubang luhan.

Penis sehun masuk secara perlahan dan membuat luhan menggeram pelan, sehun mendesah berat karena kenikmatan dan kehangatan otot rektrum luhan yang mengerut membuat penis sehun terasa seperti dicengkram dan itu nikmat sekali. Sehun berkonsentrasi dengan penisnya untuk segera memasuki luhan, luhan mencekram lengan sehun kuat sambil mengatur nafasnya secara terus menerus.

Akhirnya penis sehun sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang luhan, dengan perlahan sehun menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang luhan, hentakan pertama membuat luhan menggelinjang nikmat karena penis sehun menumbuk _postat_ nya. Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menggerakan penisnya sehingga membuat luhan terhentak-hentak dan bunyi decitan kasur yang menandakan betapa hebatnya sex ini.

"ah ah ah—lagihh nghh sehun! sehun! ahnggh terushh" Luhan tetap mendesah dibawah sehun, tangan kecilnya menggenggam penisnya untuk mencari kenikmatan lain, Sehun menatap luhan penuh nafsu karena wajah luhan yang mendongak keenakan dengan desahan nya yang membuat sehun semakin terangsang.

" _Lu—hmmh fuck!"_ Sehun menggeram keenakan sambil terus mempercepat hentakannya didalam lubang luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kencang sampai berdarah karena tidak kuat menahan hentakan dalam penis sehun yang selalu tepat mengenai titik kelemahannya.

" _harder hun—ahh nghh I want your sprema in my hole now"_ Luhan kembali mendesah sambil menatap tubuh sehun yang berkeringat diatasnya, akhirnya dengan beberapa hentakan sehun klimaks dan mengeluarkan spremanya didalam lubang luhan.

"AHHH!" desahan luhan menutup sesi percintaan mereka, sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping luhan, luhan segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang lelah atas sex mereka tadi. Sehun memeluk pinggang luhan dan membisikkan.

* * *

520

"Kau tau Lu, kalau aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde saja." sehun mengulum telinga luhan dan membalikkan tubuh luhan untuk segera menatapnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menungging dan aku akan kembali klimaks didalam lubangmu." setelah berkata begitu, sehun langsung bangun dan luhan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat keatas pantatnya dan merendahkan tubuhnya kebawah— _doggy style_ sesuai keinginan sehun.

Sehun menatap nafsu lekuk tubuh luhan yang selalu membuatnya _horny_ dan ingin selalu melakukan sex dengan luhan. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium punggung luhan dengan mengecup secara terus menerus dan akhirnya turun dipantat luhan, sehun meremas kuat kedua pantat luhan dan membuka secara perlahan, akhirnya lubang luhan yang masih penuh dengan sprema sehun tadi terlihat. Sehun memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam lubang luhan.

Lubang luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penis sehun, dengan desahan halus luhan memulai kembali percintaan mereka.

"mmh—mmh hunahh" Luhan meremas bantal yang ada didekatnya sambil menahan tubuhnya yang terhentak keras karena perbuatan sehun. Sehun dibelakangnya sedang serius mengeluar masukkan penisnya untuk mencari kenikmatan yang erat dan hangat didalam lubang luhan.

"Lu—nghh" sehun tetap menggeram nikmat dan memegang erat pinggang luhan agar tidak terjatuh karena tidak tahan dengan sex mereka.

"SEHUN OH! AH AH AH DISITU!" luhan mendesah keras saat penis sehun menumbuk tepat dititik kelemahannya, dengan cepat sehun kembali mengehentakan penisnya dititik tersebut.

"ahh-a-aku tidak tahan lagi nghhh lebih kuat sehun ahh hiks" luhan menangis keenakan karena kenikmatan penis sehun yang terus keluar masuk didalam lubangnya.

Sehun kembali terus mengentak tubuh luhan sambil mendongakan lehernya karena kenikmatan lubang luhan.

"Im coming hun—angh"

"hmmh—ahh" Sehun dan luhan kembali mendapatkan klimaks mereka, sehun kembali klimaks didalam lubang luhan dan luhan klimaks di kasur mereka. Sehun langsung bergeser kesamping luhan dan memeluk pinggang luhan erat.

"Terimakasih Lu, Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ucap sehun lembut berbisik ditelinga Luhan, dan diberi anggukan oleh luhan.

"Terimakasih juga sudah mengelike foto kita diweibo, sehingga HunHan Shipper tetap percaya bahwa kita selalu bersama"—cup!

Sehun mencium leher belakang luhan dengan lembut, Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap sehun, dan langsung mencium cepat bibir sehun.

"Hmm—terimakasih juga sehun atas semua cinta yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku, walaupun kita selalu jauh dan jarang sekali bertemu tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu! aku berjanji dan akan selalu bersama sehun" Setelah mengatakan itu luhan langsung menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya karena malu, sehun tersenyum melihat kekasih kecilnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Dan yang terakhir, terimakasih karena mengizinkanku mereka sex kita malam ini." Luhan yang mendengar perkataan tersebut langsung menatap sehun terkejut.

"YA! siapa yang mengizinkanmu merekam semuanya? astaga—sehun kau! dasar mesum!" luhan mencubit pinggang sehun dan sehun membalas dengan mencium bibir luhan dalam.

Cinta terkadang tidak harus selalu diucapkan dengan kata-kata tidak harus ditunjukkan dengan perbuatan, cinta juga tidak harus dipertontonkan kepada public, cukup kau dan aku yang tau akan kesetiaan arti cinta tersebut—aku akan selalu mencintaimu Luhan.

Walaupun sehun sering berada jauh dari sisiku, jarak dan waktu bukan alasan untuk menyerah, karena cinta itu adalah perjuangan dan akan selalu bersama sehun sampai kapanpun—aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.

* * *

HAAAAAI APAKABAR

duh duh MANA SUARANYA YANG HABIS KEJER LIHAT LUHAN YANG NGELIKE FOTO HUNHAN DIWEIBO?!

ASDGHJKL LUHAN KODE BANGET IH ANJIR

KANGEN KANGEN KANGEN HUNHAN BANGET!

oke cuap-cuapnya cukup segitu, btw siapa nih yang mau lihat video hunhan yang direkam sehun tadi~~ HAHA (Angkat tangan!)

sip reviewnya boleh dong yayayaya jangan jadi _silent riders_ terus dong~ entar ga dikasih nih video hunhannya T—T

akhirnya kata jangan lupa baca fanfic NKBM nya, karena next chapter bakal lebih seru.

Annyeong! 520 | HH

 ** _nininguin_**


End file.
